


I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight

by Chasyn



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Drabble, M/M, Short, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Deathfic! That means someone dies! So you are warned! Also I am horrible at medical stuff but I tried.  Also this is the first thing I completely wrote and uploaded from my phone!  It's not letting me add custom tags.  XD.  So I'll add more later.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Devon Pravesh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Deathfic! That means someone dies! So you are warned! Also I am horrible at medical stuff but I tried. Also this is the first thing I completely wrote and uploaded from my phone! It's not letting me add custom tags. XD. So I'll add more later.

"Ooooh I!" The door burst open and he practically exploded inside the previously quiet and mostly empty ER. "I just diiiiiied in your arms toooooonight!" He sang out loudly, still standing in the doorway.

Devon turned at the sound and his eyes widened. "Oh my God." He gasped rather dramatically. "Someone stop him."

The smile on Conrad's face could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. It stretched ear to eat and looked like it might have been painful. "It must've been something you said."

"Someone _please_ stop him." Devon begged a second time. He turned towards Irving, his eyes pleading.

Irving shook his head as he pulled out his phone. "He's your boyfriend." He said as he turned on the camera and started recording. "This is gold."

"I just died in your arms toniiiiight!" Conrad sang as he twirled across the ER towards Devon.

Devon rolled his eyes and shook his head as he leaned back against the counter. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend dance across the floor. He admired the extremely fancy footwork and was surprised that the other man didn't fall flat on his face or twist an ankle or something. "Conrad." He said the name sternly.

"I keep looking for something I can't get." Conrad belted out as he approached Devon. He reached for the other man and grabbed him. Devon attempted, in vain, to get out of Conrad's embrace. But he held on tight and spun them around. "Broken hearts lie all around me and I don't see an easy way to get out of this."

Devon rolled his eyes again as he spun with Conrad. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Isn't this song about sex?" Irving asked as they twirled by. He still had his phone poised on them.

"Yeah!" Devon's eyes widened. "Lead singer Nick Van Eede thought of it while he was having sex with his girlfriend."

"La petite mort." Irving said in a really awful fake French accent. "The little death."

"Yeah. About orgasms!" Devon hissed. "Highly inappropriate for the ER!"

Irving shrugged. "Slow night." He said waving his arm at the empty room. "We haven't had a patient in almost three hours."

Conrad just smiled. "Her diary sits by the bedside table, the curtains are closed, the cat's in her cradle."

Devon narrowed his eyes. "How do you even know all the words to this song? Who knows more than just the chorus?"

Conrad let out a laugh as he continued to sing. "Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this? Oh, I! I just died…"

The phone rang, cutting over the singing and stopped the room's three residents. Irving dropped his cell on the counter and answered the phone quickly. His eyes widened and he turned his cell off. "Okay." He hung up the phone. "Inbound."

They had seconds before lights started flashing outside as an ambulance pulled up. Conrad finally let Devon go and the pair stepped away from each other. "What do we got?" Conrad asked, turning towards Irving.

Irving shrugged as he stepped closer to them. "I'm not sure. Someone screamed and the line cut off."

Conrad frowned. "It cut off?"

Irving nodded. "Yeah."

"Sounds bad." Devon stepped closer as the ambulance doors opened.

It happened in seconds. So fast, no one could have predicted or anticipated anything like it. The ambulance doors opened to the sound of a steady single tone of a heart monitor. One of the EMT's said something about a drug overdose, the patient aspirating on his own vomit and going into cardiac arrest. They did all they could but he died on his way over.

A hysterical sob filled the room as a young woman followed the paramedics out of the ambulance behind the patient. "No, no, no, no. Save him!" She screamed frantically.

Devon glanced back at Conrad and Irving as they headed towards the unloaded stretcher. They two bent over the unconscious man and checked. Conrad shook his head. Devon let out a sigh and turned back to the woman. "I'm so sorry…"

In a single fluid motion, the hysterical woman pulled a small pistol out of her jacket pocket. She lifted it up and pulled the trigger without a second of hesitation.

The previously quiet room erupted as Devon's body was blown backwards by the force of the bullets. Two ripped through his chest and a third hit his abdomen. He stumbled back a step, his eyes wide. "Con… rad…" He uttered as he sunk to the ground.

Everyone around them blurred for Conrad as he dived for Devon. "Devon!" He shrieked as he slid to a stop. Irving was a beat behind him and knelt beside him. Conrad hardly saw him as his eyes took in all the red. Blood pooled around Devon's body, seeping from his chest, his mouth, everywhere. "No, no, no. Devon, stay with me!" He waved his hands in front of Devon's eyes.

For a second, Devon's pupils followed the moment. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but only choked on blood.

"Don't talk!" Conrad said quickly. "He's aspirating!"

Irving shook his head as he checked over Devon's vitals. "Can't find a pulse."

Conrad glanced up at Irving and glared. "Then look harder! He's going to be fine!"

Irving spoke evenly, keeping his eyes on Conrad and not on the way Devon's head had lolled to the side or the fact that there were no longer any vital signs to check. "Conrad, the bullets pierced his heart and his left lung and probably the bowels…"

Conrad's eyes widened. "We gotta get AJ down here. Page Dr. Austin." He glanced around frantically but he couldn't place the faces that were suddenly there. The room was full and everyone was standing around, staring at him with mixed expressions of sympathy and grief.

"Conrad…"

"NO!" He shouted. "Why isn't anyone doing anything? Devon! Devon, can you hear me?"

"Conrad, he's gone."

"NO!"

"Time of death, 3:07 am."

**Author's Note:**

> I forget why I threatened Ciel with writing a deathfic. But I did. And then they begged me to actually do it.


End file.
